The Yellow Eyes
The Yellow Eye Army In the Magic Girl book and films, the Yellow Eyes are one of the armies. They are the main enemy of the Magic Girls and the whole Magic School. Army The Yellow Eye army isn't as powerful as the two other "eyes army" that the girls face - the Red Eye and the Purple Eye - but they are the most persistent and battle the school the most. In the books, they are often trying to change the mindset of the people at the school (making them go along with the army). In the films, they have more of a part in it and do more. They are the ones who try and turn a lot of students into Yellow Eyes, and as they become more powerful (the more they get, the stronger) they start to be able to disguise themselves. Amanda Waters The Yellow Eyes are the ones behind Amandas shooting. They decide that they want one of the girls as part of their team. They think that Emily is too weak, Faye too uncontrolled, Wendy too hopeless, Lily too strong and annoying, and decide one of the twins is best. Two of the Yellow Eyes capture Amanda, then force the girs to come to their base. They give Ashley Waters a gun and tell her to shoot Amanda. They need to kill Amanda and then use her body and powers, combined with Yellow Eye powers and a stolen Red Eye Girls powers (Kameeshta). Ashley refuses to shoot Amanda, but they then line up the girls to kill them all and then Amanda. As they do this, Lily grabs the gun and shoots Amanda. They use her body for a while, she is the first "Yellow Eye" to disguise herself as a normal student, start to help train others to do the same while turning Magic Students into their army members. Emily Earth is the one who saves her, with the help of Faye at one point and Wendy at another. The girls do forgive Lily and become friends again, but Amanda and her never fully become as friendly as before. Death During the final book and film, Lily has decided to "become her true self" and therefore become evil. She recruits some of the best Yellow, Red, and Purple eyes and starts her own army. The army then invade the Yellow Eyes first, and kill them all. She kills the head Yellow Eye herself, revealed to be Alan, telling him "all that you can do is pass a stinky - you deserve this". She kills Alan by a huge lightning bold, her biggest one yet. Alan In the first book, the girls are on their first holiday together, with eachother. Alan is working at this hotel. Faye doesn't remember, but Alan found her as a baby, and took her in. He raised her until she was 2 years old, and then gave her up for adoption. He later finds out about their powers. He has his own power, but it turns out that all he can do is pass a stinky. This angers Alan, and when he realises he can't get Faye back, he joins the Yellow Eyes, becomes the leader, and tries to get the girls.